ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Grand Rampage (2009)
Card 30-Man Grand Rampage Match; Winner gets a shot at EAW Championship or EAW World Heavyweight Championship at Pain For Pride II. EAW World Heavyweight Championship Mr. DEDEDE © vs. Regulator Falls Count Anywhere Match Heart Break Boy vs. Mak Match 5 of Best Of Five Series for the EAW Vixens Championship Eve © vs. Heart Break Gal EAW Tag Team Championship The Booze Money Outlaws (Jaywalker & Johnny Bad Blood) © vs. The Backstabbers (Extreme Enigma & Mickey Masterson) EAW InterWire Championship Mister K © vs. The Dark Emperor Results *2. Everyone was fighting during the match including Jenny. The ending of the match was Mickey was trying to make Johnny tap out to the Border City Stretch but Johnny reverse the hold and trying to tap out Mickey to the Bad Blood Vice. During that, Extreme Enigma went to the top rope and hit the Swanton Bomb on both Jaywalker & Jenny at the same time. Extreme Enigma went for the cover and got the pinfall. After the match, the replay shows Extreme Enigma got the cover on Jaywalker as Mickey tapping out to the Bad Blood Vice. Two Referees reviewed the footage and after several minutes, the referees talk to the Ring Announcer and the Ring Announcer that the referees made their decision and the winners of the match are The Backstabbers. *4 - A pregnant Sabina came out as the referee brought a steel chair to allow Sabina to sit. In the final moments of the match, Sabina grabs the chair that she was sitting on and took it into the ring. Mak got up after a vicious superkick from Heart Break Boy as HBB was going for another superkick then out of freakin' nowhere, Sabina NAILS HBB WITH A VICIOUS CHAIR SHOT TO HBB'S BACK!!! Sabina slides her hand inside her shirt from the bottom as paper starts falling to the mat as her pregnancy was revealed as a fake. *5. Before the match started, Regulator rushes out of the ring and ran up the ring as he and Mr. DEDEDE brawling each other on the ramp. *6. As Captain Charisma celebrating his big win, the rest of the Triple Crown Syndicate came to the ring to congratulate him and the only person who didn't congratulate Captain Charisma was StarStann. StarrStann signals to the Pain For Pride logo on top of the arena as Captain Charisma stares as well and then gives him the finger signaling not. And Mak COMES OUT OF NOWHERE WITH A CLOTHESLINE FROM BEHIND STARR!!! And the Champ is surrounded by all members of the Triple Crown Syndicate. The referee gives Mak a mic and told Starr "See Starr...I didn't need Jaden to hande me the title...and I sure didn't need Ronn...I also didn't need that victory on Showdown for a title match...you see, if I had won, we could've possibly been fighting for your title tonight...due to a little accident, you won...and in case you don't remember, let me remind you that...that......I'M KING OF EXTREME!!!" Mak asks the referee to ring the bell as Mak cashing his King of Extreme championship shot. *7. Mak cashed in his King Of Extreme title shot. After the match, all members of the Triple Crown Syndicate celebrated in the ring as the event comes to an end. Grand Rampage Match Notes *Mike Vandal left the match suffering a leg injury via Lethal Consequences spikes a monkey wrench onto Vandal's leg. *WWEFan was about to enter the match with a baseball bat except he drops the bat and decided to not enter into the match as left with a frown on his face and exits through the crowd. *Xtreme T rapping to the ring until he beat the living tar by the other participants until he was thrown out of the ring by Extreme Enigma. *Cena29 did a rap session as he made his way to the ring. *As Cena29 eliminates Rated R Shaman of Sexy, Cena29 got nailed by Lethal Consequences via a Guitar shot to the back. *Nik-e-G was checking on Robbie V that he was okay after Robbie V was eliminated. Then Nik-e-G out of nowhere delivers an eye poke to Robbie then hits the Twist of Fate, pins him and wins the EAW Hardcore Championship. *WWEFan came back into the match as Dark Emperor's theme was playing. *King Mak eliminated himself from the match thinking he suffered a leg injury. *Undefined was supposed to be the 30th participant of the match, but a returning Killswitch took his place. Miscellaneous *Triple Crown Syndicate (Mak, Captain Charisma, Mister K, & Essence of Excellence) are ready for what is stored for them tonight especially one of them will headline Pain For Pride. Mak then said the rest of the faction that he got the biggest surprise in the world for Heart Break Boy. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2009